digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato "Matt" Ishida
Matt Ishida This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Biography History Season 1 The Devimon Saga In And So It Begins..., Matt and the other DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World where he met Tsunomon who then digivolved to Gabumon. Two episodes later, Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon to save him from Seadramon. In Subzero Ice Punch, in light of meeting Devimon one episode ago, Matt and Gabumon ended up stranded near a wintry region of File Island where they ran into Tai and Agumon helped by Frigimon whom the latter duo freed of a Black Gear earlier. However, Matt's worry about T.K. not only put him in danger, but also intensified some friction against Tai until another Digimon with a Black Gear attacked. In The Legend of the DigiDestined, Matt saved T.K. from Ogremon just in time. After Devimon's defeat, Matt remembered what he said about there being more foes in the kids' path. The Etemon Saga After the DigiDestined defeated Devimon, they went to Continent Server where they found some Crests. In The Piximon Cometh, Matt and Izzy both found their crests at the same time. In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, while the others went inside, Matt, T.K. and Mimi remained behind on Tai's orders in case Etemon arrived so they would have backup. The Myotismon Saga After Etemon was defeated, Matt and the others split up to find Tai with Matt leaving T.K. at an amusement park for safety. In WereGarurumon's Diner, Matt found Joe working in servitude at Digitamamon's diner. As he left to get T.K., he promised to help Joe finish off his debt work. Before he and Gabumon could leave however, Digitamamon stopped him by implying he would harm Joe and Gomamon if they left. Later on, DemiDevimon told lies that turned him against Joe. Soon after, as Tai and T.K. came to the boys' rescue though, Digitamamon and DemiDevimon tried to stop them which caused both Matt and Joe to realize the slavery was a trap! Moreover, Joe risked his life to save T.K. which caused Matt to realize that DemiDevimon also lied to him about his friend's messing up on purpose. This caused him to allow his Crest of Friendship to activate, allowing Garurumon to digivolve to WereGarurumon and foil the evil plan, saving Joe in the process. Before the boys split up to find the others, Matt apologized to Joe for being so harsh and doubting him. The next episode, Matt and T.K. found Izzy having escaped Vademon's evil dimension. Later on in Out on the Town, during the search for the 8th child, Matt helped to take T.K. home running into Myotismon along the way. In City Under Siege, Tai entrusted Matt to watch Kari while he was looking for the captured citizens of Odaiba after being hidden by his father in the previous episode. However, as Sora warned the duo about the Big Sight hostage situation, Phantomon ambushed the trio, pushing Kari to sacrifice herself for their safety, much to Matt's horror, especially since Tai was counting on him to keep her safe. The next episode's beginning, Sora encouraged him by telling him there was still a chance to save Kari. The next two episodes, Gabumon went Mega for the first time to face off against VenomMyotismon. Just as Myotismon went down and the fog lifted however, a hologram showed up. The presence of Digimon told Izzy that things got much worse and that the entering Digimon were trying to get away from the danger. Knowing something needed to be done, Matt and the others, Kari and Gatomon included went back to the Digital World to stop the threat from destroying both worlds. The Dark Masters Saga During the Dark Masters Saga, Matt seemed to have had it with Tai's insensitivity as shown while defending Mimi in Playing Games as she felt down about losing so many Digi-Friends after MetalSeadramon killed Whamon before being defeated. Later in that episode, Matt acted overprotective of T.K., especially after seeing him captured by Puppetmon but left the group after he escapes alone. During Trash Day, Cherrymon, an advisor of Puppetmon tempted him with memories of his rivalries with Tai to turn the two against each other. This resulted in a brawl with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in The Ultimate Clash until the DigiDestined learned about their past. Although the fighting stopped, Matt left the group not feeling worthy of their trust. However, having realized that he was tricked into hurting his pals, Matt and MetalGarurumon destroyed Puppetmon in Ogremon's Honor. Matt only appeared as a cameo in Joe's Battle when Elecmon told Mimi and Joe that he saw his paddle-boat. In The Crest of Friendship, Matt overcame his inner demons thanks to Gabumon in time to rejoin the group in the final battle against Piedmon. In Piedmon's Last Jest, Matt was turned into a keychain and T.K. imagined his encouragement, causing the little bro to keep battling. The Apocalymon Saga After the DigiDestined defeated Piedmon, they faced Apocalymon in a final battle for two worlds. After it was over, they spent some time at Primary Village where a hailstorm of Dark Master victims were reborn from Digi-Eggs. When it was time to depart the Digital World, the kids said their goodbyes and went home on a trolley. Behind the scenes * Matt's temptation by Cherrymon is a lot like what Edmund Pevensie goes through with the White Witch in Chronicles of Narnia 2 The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. * Matt's protective attitude of T.K. is a lot like Kaiba's of his brother in YuGi-Oh. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:DigiDestined Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Tri DigiDestined Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 DigiDestined Category:Season 2 Characters